The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea paniculata and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘RENBA’. ‘RENBA’ represents a new deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
The new Hydrangea resulted from a controlled breeding program that commenced in 1987 in Gorron, France. ‘RENBA’ was derived from crosses made in 2007 between unnamed proprietary Hydrangea paniculata plants (not patented) from the Inventor's breeding program and the seeds from the crosses where pooled therefore the exact parentage is unknown. ‘RENBA’ was selected as a single unique plant in 2009 from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood cuttings in 2009 by the Inventor in Gorron, France. Asexual propagation by softwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.